


3223

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Slowly learning how to make a series so I can put all my one shots in some sort of order.





	3223

**Author's Note:**

> “I can’t believe you changed it?”  
> “Oh I changed it a little bit.”  
> “Why?”  
> “I just wrote it the way André would of written it if he altered my dreams.”

This is just a place holder so I can see how to put all this mess in some semblance of order. More coming soon.


End file.
